Comfort
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: "Waktu tidak akan merubah apapun! Waktu tidak akan membuatmu melupakan kepergian ayahmu! Waktu hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk bergerak, merubah takdir sejarah Elibe! Kau pikir ayahmu akan senang melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini! Aku mungkin tidak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku juga pernah kehilangan orangtua, Eliwood..." HectorEli twist!


**Title**: Comfort

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 7: Blazing Swords

**Disclaimer**: Intellegent System

**Warning**(s): Typo(s), twist (tapi garing), sho-ai, etc

**Pairing**(s): HectorEli

.

.

.

**=Please Hit Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak perginya _Marquess_ Pherae, _Lord_ Elbert didalam pelukan putranya sendiri, Eliwood. Peristiwa itu bukan hanya menyisakan kesedihan dihati orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengan beliau, namun juga kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

Setelah tujuh hari penuh berlalu setelah kematian sang _Marquess_, Eliwood yang merupakan pemimpin _Eliwood's Elite_ masih saja mengurung diri di kamarnya. Makanan yang dibawakan Marcus selalu utuh tak tersenggol sedikitpun. Tidak mengijinkan satu orang pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan bahkan mungkin juga tidak tidur.

Hector, Lyn, Ninian, Nils, bahkan Marcus dan Oswin sering kali terlihat berkumpul di depan pintu kamar pemuda bersurai merah itu. Lyn setiap hari mengetuk pintu kamar Eliwood dan berusaha membujuknya, meskipun hasilnya selalu nihil. Hector selalu menunjukkan wajah tegar, meskipun semua orang tau bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabat baiknya itu. Ninian dan Nils juga merasa sedih dan khawatir. Mereka selalu ikut dan menunggu di belakang Lyn saat gadis dari Sacae itu berusaha membujuk Eliwood keluar dari kamarnya. Sementara Marcus dan Oswin sama-sama mengkhawatirkan atasan mereka yang sama-sama dalam kondisi down, meski dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Hari ini pun, Hector, Lyn, Ninian, dan Nils sedang berdiri di depan kamar calon _Marquess_ Pherae itu, menunggu Marcus yang sedang mengambil nampan makan malam Eliwood keluar dari sana. Lyn tidak ingin berusaha berbicara dengan Eliwood hari ini. Mereka berlima hanya ingin merundingkan jalan terbaik untuk Eliwood agar ia tidak terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Semua pasukan membutuhkannya, membutuhkan komandonya.

Marcus keluar dari ruangan Lord bersurai merah itu. Lyn dengan sigap menghampirinya. "Bagaimana?"

Paladin itu menggeleng lemah sambil memandangi nampan berisi makanan yang masih penuh. "Masih seperti kemarin," katanya. "_Lord_ Eliwood hanya melihat keluar jendela sepanjang waktu. Aku khawatir dia akan sakit jika terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Tapi... Kita semua tidak bisa membujuknya..." Ninian memandang lantai marmer kecoklatan penginapan yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Mungkin ini masalah waktu... tidak ada obat penyembuh luka hati terbaik selain waktu, kan?" Kata Lyn sambil memandang orang-orang yang bersama dengannya saat itu. Mereka mengangguk singkat, kecuali Hector yang diam saja.

"Cukup..." Suara pelan Hector membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, calon _Marquess_ Ostia itu maju dan menggedor pintu kamar sahabatnya dengan brutal. "Eliwood! Eliwood, buka pintunya!"

Semua orang mulai panik. Mereka tau bahwa Hector bukanlah orang yang sabar. Satu minggu terjebak dalam perasaan mengambang, pastilah akan berakhir buruk. Apalagi saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Eliwood, buka pintunya!" teriakan dan gedoran Hector makin menjadi. Pintu kayu penginapan yang malang itu samapi bergetar karena besarnya tenaga pemuda bersurai biru itu. "Eliwood! Jangan sampai aku menjebol pintu ini! Buka sekarang, Eliwood!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Suara Eliwood terdengar dari dalam sana. Keras, tapi lebih lemah dari yang biasanya.

"Kau yang memaksaku berbuat begini!" dan dengan satu hempasan, pintu kayu itu terbuka dan mergelayut pada satu engsel yang masih bertahan.

Marcus menatap horror pintu kayu itu dan terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi karena takut dengan Hector yang sedang berada dalam _Rampage Mode_, Paladin itu diam saja. Eliwood yang menyaksikan adegan dobrak pintu itu pun memandang takjub pintu jebol dan sahabatnya dari seberang ruangan.

Hector tanpa buang waktu langsung menarik kerah baju Eliwood, mengangkatnya hingga mata bertemu mata dalam jarak dekat yang ekstream.

Lyn memekik di belakang sana. "Hector hentikan! Eliwood butuh waktu untuk-"

"Diam, Lyn! Ini urusanku dengan si bodoh ini!" seru Hector dengan suara meninggi sambil terus menatap mata Eliwood yang tepat di bawahnya. Eliwood terlihat gugup.

"Eliwood, dengarkan aku!" suara Hector menggema di dalam kamar 4x4 itu. "Waktu tidak akan merubah apapun! Waktu tidak akan membuatmu melupakan kepergian ayahmu! Waktu hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk bergerak, merubah takdir sejarah Elibe! Kau pikir ayahmu akan senang melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini?!

"Aku mungkin tidak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku juga pernah kehilangan orangtua, Eliwood..." Eliwood menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Hector secara langsung. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tau, _Marquess_ Ostia sebelum _Lord_ Uther yang adalah ayah dari Hector dan Uther sendiri, meninggal karena sakit saat Hector masih kecil.

"Selama sminggu ini, kemana Eliwood yang baik dan ramah?! Kemana Eliwood yang tegar dan berpendirian kuat?! Aku tidak suka kau yang cengeng seperti ini! Lihat mereka! Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu!" Hector menunjuk Lyn, Ninian, Nils, dan Marcus yang berdiri dalam diam di ambang pintu.

Eliwood memandang kearah teman-temannya. Mereka semua tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku... Aku tidak tau, Hector..." lirihnya.

"Mereka semua membutuhkanmu, Eliwood... Kemana sih, Eliwood yang manis, ramah, tegar, dan selalu tersenyum? Aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu! Bukan... bukan Eliwood yang depresi seperti ini!"

Pemuda Pherae itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hector tak percaya. Dibelakang sana, Lyn memekik tertahan dan Ninian menahan nafas. "H-Hector...? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Yang ingin ku katakan, kau harus makan. Sekarang! Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak! Jika harus, aku akan memaksamu!"

"B-bukan itu!" Eliwood menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram kaos biru tua yang dikenakan Hector. "Yang _tadi_ kau katakan! Bukan yang _ingin_ kau katakan!"

Hector memasang wajah bingung dan mengerutkan alis. "Eh? Yang mana?"

"Hector bilang..." suara Lyn terdengar dari belakang sana. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearah sang Lord wanita. "Hector bilang, dia me-nyu-ka-i-mu, Eliwood~"

Kedua Lord lelaki itu saling pandang, sedangkan Lyn mulai terkikik geli di belakang sana. Wajah Hector mulai memanas. Memang sudah lama dia menyukai Eliwood, dalam artian lebih dari sahabat. Tapi Hector bukanlah pemuda yang percaya diri dalam hal percintaan. Apalagi yang disukainya adalah sahabat bagai kepompongnya sendiri.

"Diantara kami semua, Lord Hector yang paling khawatir pada anda..." Ninian menambahkan sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Wajah Eliwood ikut-ikutan memerah. "Be-benarkah itu?"

Hector terlihat kelabakan mencari alasan. Tapi memang pada dasarnya kurang bisa berbohong, dan lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ya telan saja sekalian. "Y-yah... itu..nng... bagaimana ya..."

"Jujur saja, _Lord_ Hector!" Ninian dengan semangat memberikan dukungan pada Lord berkapak itu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tadi berkelahi seperti suami istri, lho~" Lyn pun mulai mengompori. "Udah, cium saja. Gampang kan?"

Hector memelototi Lyn yang hanya cengar cengir setelah mengajukan usulannya. Sementara itu, Marcus sibuk menutupi telinga Nils kecil yang menatap bingung orang-orang dewasa di depannya.

"Hector..." Suara Eliwood membuat Hector menoleh kearah pemuda yang rona di wajahnya sudah hampir semerah rambutnya. "Terimakasih..." Eliwood tersenyum malu-malu.

Seakan tersihir dengan suara dan wajah manis putera mahkota Pherae itu, Hector mulai menarik Eliwood mendekat. Mendekat. Lebih dekat lagi. Lebih dekat lagi. Hingga akhirnya tinggal seper sekian inchi...

"Ahem!" Suara berat Marcus terdengar dar belakang. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya. "Kurasa... eh, kegiatan kalian bisa dilanjutkan lain kali. Ada anak-anak di sini, demi Elimine!" tangan kanan Marcus sibuk menutupi mata Nils yang memberontak sambil berkata 'tidak kelihatan nih!'.

Akhirnya, semua orang meninggalkan kamar Eliwood dengan perasaan berbeda-beda menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Lyn dengan hati dan ekspresi dongkol setengah mati karena tidak jadi mendapat fanservice. Nils yang cemberut. Ninian yang, meskipun kecewa, tapi anteng saja. Hector yang malu setengah mati. Dan Eliwood yang tidak bisa berhenti _blushing_ dan tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

_'Ayah, sekarang aku sadar. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada teman-teman yang bersamaku disini. Dan... Hector juga! Jadi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang dibawah naungan Elimine...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**=OWARI=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Enggak bikin lanjutan JoshuaArtur, malah merandomi HectorEli... yang penasaran kenapa si Hector ngedobrak pintu, padahal Marcus keluar masuk bawain makanan ke kamarnya Eli, itu emang karena pintunya gak dikunci kok (haha).


End file.
